DESCRIPTION [unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests support for the 2nd Central and Eastern European Environmental Health Conference (CEEH) to be held in Bratislava in October, 2006. The major objectives of the conference include, 1) to gather scientists and students from the US and CEE Region to discuss the magnitude of the problem in specific regions of Central and Eastern Europe, especially as there are analogous situations in the US; 2) to discuss improved methods for assessing exposure including biomarkers of exposure and integrated methods for predicting dose; and; 3) to discuss specific health effects associated with exposure to chemicals at these sites with a focus on developmental and reproductive health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]